The present invention relates to sun shields and relates in particular to such devices that filter, block, scatter or reduce intensity of the sun's radiation thereby protecting the human anatomy, vegetable matter and other animals, instrumentalities or surfaces that are sensitive to solar radiation.
Prior art devices that are pertinent to the present invention are disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,809, issued Jan. 26, 1971 to Vazquez, entitled Umbrella and U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,577, issued Aug. 25, 1981 to Schuler, entitled Window System Comprising Light Polarizers.